Berrie's Adventures In Asgard
by Alexanderlover31
Summary: A story about a girl who gets transported to Asgard and falls deeply in love with Thor and him her. Read about Berrie's adventures through Asgard with the help of Thor, Loki and my other OC's josh and Thorn! Thor/Oc Berrie and Loki/oc Thorn also Josh/Sif Please Review! and if you have nothing nice to say about my story, then please don't review AT ALL!
1. Chapter 1

**So yea now I'm finally putting a story up and i promise you that i will update t least every weak because now i have a new computer and new computer+new story= more updates for all of you's! **

**And i assure you i don't own thor, the avengers or anything to do with the topics a hand. I do own my OC's Berrie, Josh, Thorn (not thor) and Karla with a k. ENJOY but before we start let us put a little dialouge between our lovely characters.**

**Berrie: oh my fucking god i can't wait for this story to start already!**

**Loki: Patience is the key berrie. You must learn patience but in the meantime you can kneel before me.**

**Berrie: Loki...You may have a horny helmet but that doesn't mean i will kneel before you...ever!**

**Loki: *looks into distance and sighs ominously* you will always kneel.**

**Spencer (thats me, the writer): Well off of that akward note, Let the story BEGIN!**

* * *

My name is Berrie Odinson, well Odinson isn't my real last name. My real last name is Roberts. But ever since i was transported to Asgard i have taken the name Odinson. I am 20 years , well actually Im 21 because today is my birthday, well actually its my wedding. According the Odin, i was DESTINED to be with Thor as his soulmate. what a bunch of crap. i think odin made that up because he knows thor has the hots for me. i mean who doesnt.

And then there is Thor Odinson. He is Piggish

dominante

possessive

loud (during and not during sex)

and oh so very

manly

and is hung like a god damn horse (if you know what i mean *wink**wink*)

There are times when Thor can a sweet and gentleman like,

and there are times when he can growl at another man for looking at me the wrong way...and then have rough sex all night.

But i love him and i can see it in his heart that he loves me.

And last, but not least, there is Loki.

He is ...He is...intresting?

i dont know the right word to use for him, he just has that menacing aura. like if you put satan in a church, you will obviously know if something off. but with loki he just has that look in his eyes like he wants to murder you.

But loki does have his moments.

Like when i fell down a flight of stairs... never mind.

or when when i had a breakdown about missing earth and Loki held me in his arms for the whole 3 hours. But something about his hug was off. it was like he wanted to pocess me, heart mind and soul...

but that is loki for ya! now on with the story.

* * *

Me, Lady Sif and my "Mother" were trying to find the perfect wedding dress for my wedding while in the room next to ours, Thor, Loki and the Warriors three were trying to find Thor something to wear but i already knew he was just going to wear his traditional red cape, weird hat/helmet and that silver armor suit. Why can't he dress up for once?

While mom and sif were looking at the dresses, i was thinking about me and Thors life together. What would it be like to be married to Thor? Would love each other and eventually have kids or will he cheat on me with every other-

"BERRIE!BERRIE! YOU IN THERE! WE FOUND THE PERFEcT DRESS FOR YOU!" my mom screamed in my ear.

I sighed to myself and looked at my mother an saw she had a beautiful gown that was covered in diamonds, had a v neck and a v split in the back of the dress and only went to my knees. The dress could only be described in one word...Perfect.

"welll go try it on!" sif said once she broke me from my trance.

She pushed me in the dressing room and i quickly got the clothes i already had on off and put the dress on.

It was beautiful. i showed off all my curves and such. All i needed was a little make up and i would be lookin snazzy.

i quickly got out of the dress so i could tell sif and mother that i loved it.

When i got out of the dressing room i not only saw my mother an sif, but i also saw Thor, Loki and the warriors three looking very distressed.

" What happened?" i asked wearily.

" Frost giants got into Asgard." said Loki with that innocent look on his face.

What the hell?

* * *

**So yea thats my first chapter and i hope you all enjoyed so yea and please reveiw because reviews give me confidence! **

**Berrie: Why hasn't you given us any lovin with Thor spencer?**

**Spencer: Patience asshat, Patience**

**Loki: Hey! thats my quote.**

**Spencer: Yea and i made this story and put your sorry ass in the story and i can take you away from the story just as easy.**

**Loki: *gets teary eyed* **

**Spencer: Im immune to your fuckery *walks away while smirking***

**Loki: *Starts full blown crying* Your just like Odin! You don't love me! *Whimpers***

**Thorn: I love you loki**

**Loki: *runs away crying with love struck thorn chasing him***

**Spencer: well...that was akward...Review!**


	2. Breaking in and Getting Ready

** Yea so like i promised, here is my next chapter! Also, please, if you have nothing nice to say about my story then please don't review because those don't give me anything but anger. I mean not every fanfiction story is perfect so why does mine have to be. So yea, i am not trying to sound rude and just a heads up, i gave Thor and Loki these personalities because i can. i don't have to follow the movie characteristics if don't want to. So get over it. So yea here is my next chapter!**

**Thor: Finally! I thought you would never update!**

**Loki: *sigh*Calm down brother, she is working as fast as she can.**

**Spencer: Damn right I am.**

**Thorn: LOVE ME LOKI!**

**Loki: *gives spencer the "Are you gonna wear that shirt with those shoes look"* no.**

**Spencer: love you to loki.**

**Thor: *growls* she is mine brother!**

**Loki: *whispers* not for long**

**Josh: Will i ever get a line?**

**Spencer: *shrugs shoulders and walks away***

* * *

" According to Odin, 3 frost giants were caught in the weapons vault and one of them had The Casket." said one of the warriors.

I gasped. How did the frost giants get past Heimdall? Did he let them in? No he would never do that. Would he? While I was having my inner monologue, I saw Thorn and Josh walk in and ask Loki what was going on.

Wait. Isn't my wedding in like 3 hours? Aren't i supposed to be getting ready?

" Hey mom? Sif? Aren't i suposed to be getting ready for my wedding?" i asked quietly.

" Oh i'm sorry honey. We completely forgot. Okay, all men out of the room...Now!" my mom said with a hint of fierceness in her voice. My mom could scare Hades back into the underworld if she had to.

Before me and and the girls could get back to decorating myself in my wedding outfit, Thor came over to me and kissed me with all his might and if he wasn't holding on to my waist i most likely would have fallen.

" In 3 hours, you'll be Mrs. Thor Odinson." Thor whispered into my ear before letting go of my waist and walking off with the rest of the guys so they go get Thor ready.

" Ohhhh someone getting married!" said Thorn in a sing song voice. I swear to god, i think she was dropped on her head as baby.

" Well i have already have my dress chosen out, now all i need it something old, something new, and something borrowed." i said to my mother.

" Why?" asked Sif.

" I don't make the rules, i just read em'." i said.

" Okay, well you could use my wedding veil as something old, your wedding tiara as something new and... i don't know what to use for something borrowed." said my mother.

" You could use my jeweled hair comb." said Thorn with excitement written all over her face.

Well all i have to do now is get on my makeup and then the wedding can commence.

Loki POV:

Those stupid frost giants! Is it really that hard to take one simple casket! My god!

Well, the frost giants may have failed me but i will succeed in my plan. Odin will fall and so will Thor. Then i shall rue Asgard, will my lovely Berrie by my side.

Bwa ha ha ha!

* * *

**Well, thats chapter 2. Sorry it took longer than expectd to upload and yes the next chapter will be the wedding. i assure you the chapter will be uploaded this week. Also sorry the chapter was kinda short. I really couldn't think of anything to put in this chapter. Next chapter will be longer! Love you and please don't hate!**

**Review!**

**Berrie: Yes! In a few hours i will be married!**

**Josh: I haven't had one fucking line this whole god damn chapter! What the fuck Spencer!**

**Spencer: *sneaks away***

**Loki: * laughs menacingly*soon everything will fall into place.**

**Thorn: Love you Loki!**

**Loki: *sneaks away while snickering***

**Spencer: Please Review!**

**Loki: Review or Kneel! Both is Preferred!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
